1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the operation of a multi-function peripheral (MFP) device. More particularly, the invention relates to authentication of MFP users.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Presently, many peripheral devices have limited authentication abilities. One kind of peripheral device is a multi-function peripheral (MFP), which is a device that performs multiple peripheral functions, such as printing, copying, scanning, and faxing. (MFP devices are described in more detail below.)
Authentication services limit the operation of peripheral devices to those persons identified as having access (or authorization) to use the device. Providing authentication services may be an important element for maintaining the safety and security of peripheral devices. Some authentication services may have undesirable costs or may be inconvenient for users. Hence, there is a need for improved authentication services for an MFP.